NaLu LoveFest Day 3: Blame it on the Heat
by FairyPop
Summary: An innocent afternoon with Lucy turns into something more as Natsu begins to feel the effects of the heat. Warning: Contains an explicit lemon! Written for the Nalu LoveFest on tumblr, day 3 prompt: Heat.


**Hello lovely readers! Thank you for dropping by to read my one-shot for NaLu lovefest day 3: Heat! This is my first time writing any sort of smut, so please don't be too hard on me *blushes* . (as it is, I feel like a huge perv for writing this, haha). **

**Warnings: Explicit sexual content ahead! Continue at your own risk!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. All credit for that masterpiece to Hiro Mashima!**

**On to the story!**

Lucy sighed, fanning herself as she sat by the guild pool. She heard a rustle before a shock of pink hair popped up in her peripheral vision.

"What's wrong, Luce?" she heard Natsu ask from his seat next to her.

"It's this dang heat," she sighed again. "I love summer, but it's just so stifling out here." Natsu flopped back into his seat, contemplating her words.

"Well, Luce— " he started, but was cut off by Lucy standing and stretching her arms above her head.

"Sorry, Natsu, hold that thought. I'm gonna burn up if I don't take a quick dip in the pool." She said as she untied her sarong from around her waist. Natsu didn't make a sound. The blonde found her companion's sudden silence odd, but only considered it briefly before running and diving smoothly into the cool water.

Natsu felt his mouth dry out as he watched Lucy glide through the water. His protests had died on his lips as he watched the flimsy material of her skirt fall away from her body, revealing a bikini so tempting he couldn't help but wonder if someone in the guild had put her up to wearing it in front of him. The image of the tiny crimson dragon swooping across the skimpy black fabric riding low across her hips burned in the back of his mind. He screwed his eyes shut and shook his head frantically, trying to rid it of the sensual image. He looked up at the sound of Lucy bursting through the surface of the water, eyes closed in bliss as the sun cast a golden glow around her. Lucy smiled, wiping the water from her eyes and casting a quick glance at her friend. She was surprised to see him staring wide-eyed at her, mouth slightly agape.

"Uh, Natsu?" she called out. "You ok?" Her voice snapped him out of his shocked state, and he chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry, Luce, I thought I saw a snake in the pool or something." He shouted back.

"E-EH? WHERE?" he heard her yell and quickly scramble to the ladder. He mentally scolded himself for getting caught staring. But honestly, it wasn't his fault that he had recently discovered that Lucy had curves. Or that she smelled like flowers and sunshine. Or that she sighed in contentment and unconsciously snuggled closer to him when he snuck into her bed at night while she slept. Natsu smiled to himself as he thought about how close he and his companion had become over the past few years. A hand suddenly waved in front of his face, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Earth to Natsu! Are you ok? You've been zoning out a lot lately…" Lucy looked down at him, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking, that's all," Natsu grinned up at her sheepishly. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed she was still in nothing more than her bikini which clung to her wet form. He watched, unconsciously wetting his lips, as one of the drops of water clinging to her collarbone started to roll slowly downward, disappearing into her cleavage. Lucy huffed in annoyance at her partner's spacey attitude and turned around to grab her cover-up and bag.

"Come on," she rolled her eyes, grinning as she turned and offered him her hand. "I promised you dinner for not destroying the whole village last time we went on a mission." Natsu laughed, letting Lucy pull him up and link her arm through his while they walked back to her apartment.

Lucy dropped her bag inside her apartment and shut the door behind her. "Alright if you want to wait in the kitchen, I'll be out in a second. I just want to take a quick shower." She called as she made her way to her bathroom. He heard the water switch on as he flopped down on her couch, rubbing his hands over his face with a groan. That woman was going to be the death of him. Already his mind was flooding with images of her naked under the steaming spray. He could just imagine her calling his name as he pressed her wet form against the tiled wall. He groaned again as he felt his member react to his fantasizing, twitching to life and making his pants uncomfortable tight. He squirmed in the chair trying to think of anything that might calm him down. Instead of Lucy naked in the shower, Natsu visualized Makarov losing his swimsuit in the guild pool. Natsu shuddered at the mental image, but was relieved to feel his arousal fading. His relief was short lived, however, as Lucy flounced out of the bathroom moments later wearing nothing but a small towel. Natsu cursed internally, looking anywhere but the scantily clad blonde in front of him.

"Natsu, are you getting sick? You look really flushed." Lucy frowned, standing in front of the dragon-slayer and bending down to feel his forehead. Natsu's eye twitched as he attempted to ignore the ample cleavage his friend had unknowingly just thrust into his view.

"Ha h-ha, yeah. It's just a little hot in here. Do you think maybe we could shut the windows and put the air conditioning on?" he stuttered nervously.

Lucy patted his shoulder and turned to grab her clothes, heading back into the bathroom. "Sorry, but the AC is broken. I thought I had told you. They said the repairman should be out tomorrow, so we'll just have to hope for a breeze tonight. Go stand by the window if you're feeling so warm." Natsu sighed and trudged over to the open window where he once again dropped his head into his hands. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to contain these urges around the blonde mage. As it was he could feel what little self-control he had slipping away, images of Lucy in all sorts of compromising positions continuing to invade his mind. He jumped at the feeling of a small hand resting lightly on his shoulder, causing him to peer warily at the object of his internal battle that had come up next to him. Now dressed in one of her famously short skirts and a tube top, she smiled up at him before looking back out the window.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lucy commented as she watched the sun about to slip below the horizon.

"Yeah, it is." Natsu said absently, staring at her face. Suddenly, a strong breeze whipped through the window, startling them both. The air wrapped around them, surrounding Natsu in a cloud of Lucy's scent and lifting her skirt just enough for Natsu to glimpse the red lace panties that lay underneath. Lucy squealed pulling down on her skirt, turning red as her underwear. The air was heavy as she glanced up at Natsu who was disturbingly silent. Natsu felt something in his mind snap, his remaining control flying out the window with the wind. He grabbed her shoulders roughly and shoved her against the wall next to the window.

"O-oi! Natsu!" Lucy yelped, staring up at him and meeting his wild gaze. Natsu leaned down, nuzzling her neck, breathing in her clean scent.

"I'm sorry, Luce. I tried to hold back, but you've been teasing me all afternoon," he said, sounding pained.

"W-what?" she stammered, raising her arms to weakly shove against his shoulders, but her protests died on her lips as Natsu began skimming his lips across her throat and down her chest.

Natsu laughed softly and gently nipped her collarbone. "Don't pretend you didn't know what you were doing when you put that swimsuit on this afternoon. The dragon was a nice touch, I have to admit." Lucy cursed under her breath. So THAT'S why Levy was so insistent on buying that bikini for her. Lucy bit her lip to contain a moan as Natsu's hot tongue burned a trail up her neck. "Mmm, you taste even better than you smell," he smirked against her neck. He sucked the area where he could feel her heartbeat fluttering, biting down just enough to leave a mark, warning everyone that Lucy was his. He nipped his way up to her ear. "Did you pick those panties out just for me? You know red is my favorite color."

"Nng, Natsu!" Lucy cried out as he nibbled her earlobe while grasping one of her breasts.

"I can smell how bad you want me. Tell me you want me, Luce," he whispered, continuing to massage her breast. Lucy gasped as she felt him graze her nipple through the fabric of her shirt.

"I-I want you Natsu," she whispered, grabbing his shoulders tighter. He dropped his hand, making Lucy whine in frustration.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear you. What was that?" Natsu grinned, still biting her ear.

"I said I want you!" Lucy huffed, grabbing his hand and firmly placing it back on her breast. "Now touch me, damn it!" Natsu chuckled, obliging her by bringing his other hand up and giving both of her breasts attention. Lucy groaned and pulled Natsu's head up to meet his lips in a heated kiss. Their tongues slid desperately against each other, teeth clashing as the couple made out. Natsu broke away first, panting as he tore at the hem of Lucy's shirt.

"This has got to go," he muttered to himself, pulling the offending clothing up and over her head. His eyes grew large as he realized that Lucy hadn't bothered to put a bra on after she had showered, and was now completely bare to him. Lucy blushed, arms coming up to cover herself.

"Natsu, stop staring!" she mumbled, not meeting his gaze. He gently reached up to move her arms away.

"Hey, I'm sorry. But you don't have to hide yourself from me. I think you're beautiful." He smiled, kissing her softly. He felt her hands come up to his shoulders again, pushing at his vest. It pooled on the floor by her shirt and he kicked it away as he stepped closer to Lucy, pushing her against the wall and removing any space between them. They groaned in unison at the feel of their naked chests touching for the first time. As their heated kiss resumed, Natsu slowly snaked his hands down to rest on her bottom. He squeezed lightly, causing her to jerk her hips forward in surprise. Natsu let out a loud moan at the friction against his obvious arousal, and Lucy grinned smugly at his reaction. She rolled her hips forward again, prolonging the contact between their centers and giggling as she felt Natsu stiffen in front of her. He growled low in his throat. "You're playing a dangerous game, Luce," he rumbled against her lips, swiftly reaching down to grab one of her legs and hike it around his waist. Lucy threw her head back and gasped when he ground himself hard against her center. He grasped her other thigh, lifting her and pressing her into the wall as she wrapped her legs tighter around him. He pushed her skirt up to her waist, still thrusting against her core, craning his neck to capture the peak of one of her breasts in his mouth. Lucy tightened her grip on his shoulders, her pants turning into mewls of pleasure. He rubbed the tip of her other breast, pinching it lightly. She let out a high pitched cry, her legs wrapping around him tighter, lights bursting behind her eyelids as she lost control. Natsu slanted his lips over hers, silencing her cries while she came down from her high.

"Natsu?" she whispered against his mouth once she could see straight again. All she heard in response was a muffled "Mm?"

"Bed," She demanded, tugging on his lower lip with her teeth, "Now." He groaned into her mouth, carrying her to the bedroom and tossing her onto the bed. She looked up to see that Natsu had shed his pants at some point, his arousal straining against the front of his boxers. Lucy licked her lips and glanced up meeting Natsu's heated look with a coy smile. She sat up on her knees, curling one of her fingers at him in a _come hither _motion. Natsu launched himself forward, attacking her lips with his own as he pushed her back on the bed and moved to lay over her. As he kissed her, Lucy's hands began to explore his broad torso. Her fingers roamed the taut muscles of his chest, accidentally brushing against one of his nipples. Natsu threw his head back and released a low sound at the feeling. Lucy smirked and used his momentary distraction to flip them over so that she was straddling his waist. She leaned over, flicking her tongue out to trace the contours of muscle on his chest, sucking and leaving small bite marks.

"Lucy," Natsu ground out, hissing as he felt her hand creep down to brush his erection through his shorts. Lucy's tongue continued to roam his chest as she stroked his length, giving him a few experimental pumps before she moved her hand to begin peeling his boxers off. Natsu sighed in relief as his erection sprang free from the confining material. Lucy looked down at his length, biting her lip as she eyed the sluggish stream of liquid leaking out of the tip. Grinning slyly, she shimmied down his body, leaning over when she reached his hips. She looked up at him through her lashes and flicked her tongue out to run over his tip.

"Ungh! Luce!" Natsu gasped, hips bucking up toward her mouth. Lucy licked her lips before leaning down again to run her tongue up his full length. Moaning and clutching the sheets, Natsu felt like he was going to burn up as Lucy slowly took his head in her mouth and began to bob up and down. He panted heavily, almost losing it as he looked down at her moving between his legs. "Luce, I-I'm gonna.." Natsu groaned, trying to warn Lucy by weakly pulling at her head. Lucy simply slapped his hand away, looking up at him through hooded eyes as she hummed around him and began to stroke what she couldn't fit in her mouth. With a loud grunt Natsu tensed up, releasing into her mouth. Lucy swallowed the salty liquid with a slight cringe before crawling back up Natsu's body and pressing her lips against his. Natsu growled and flipped her back underneath him, reaching down to rip her panties off. He brought his hand to her slit, teasingly running a finger over her. "Mm, Luce, you're so wet," he murmured against her mouth, playfully nipping, forcing a small cry from the blonde.

"Natsu, please!" Lucy whimpered as Natsu continued to tease her. He surprised her by reaching up and tweaking one of her nipples at the same time he thrust a finger inside of her. Lucy let out a high keen, overwhelmed by the feeling of him adding another finger and using his thumb to circle her sensitive nub. She could feel a coil tightening in her lower belly, almost over that cliff again, when Natsu removed his fingers. Lucy almost cried at the loss of contact. "Natsuuu!" she whined, craving release. She watched with heavy lids as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean, moaning in satisfaction. Lucy looked between them to see that his member was once again swollen with need. "Natsu, I need you. Please," Lucy begged.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Yeah, just go slow, alright?" Lucy whispered, nervously averting her eyes.

Natsu turned her face back towards him, capturing her lips softly as he began to push inside of her. Lucy gasped at the feeling of being stretched, but was surprised to not feel the pain she had always heard about. She sucked in a breath as Natsu sheathed himself completely.

"Did I hurt you?" he murmured apologetically, kissing her cheeks.

"No, it just feels different. I've never felt this… full before." Lucy breathed, experimentally rolling her hips. Natsu moaned at her actions, pressing his hips further against her before slowly pulling almost all the way out. He slowly thrust back in, making Lucy whimper slightly and reach up to run her hands over Natsu's back. He continued his languid pace, spurred on by Lucy's noises of encouragement, but it quickly became clear that this slow pace wasn't going to be enough for either of them.

"Nng, Natsu, faster." Lucy panted, wrapping her legs around his waist as Natsu obliged and began to drive into her faster, their sweat slicked bodies moving easily against each other. Natsu was losing his mind, the feeling of her walls tightening around him driving him to the brink.

"Shit, Luce, you're so tight."

"A-ah! Please Natsu, I'm so close!" Lucy keened, hands clawing uselessly at her partner's back as she felt the telltale signs of her impending orgasm. Natsu, sensing she was close leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Come for me, Luce." He reached between them to circle the little bundle of nerves between her legs and at the same time gently bit down on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. At the feeling of his teeth lightly puncturing her neck, Lucy felt her inner walls clamp around Natsu and she cried out, nails digging into his shoulders as a wave of intense pleasure washed over her. Natsu swore, the sensation of her gripping his member so tightly causing his gut to clench. He desperately pistoned into her a few more times before stiffening and letting out a guttural moan, releasing inside of her. He collapsed in a boneless heap next to her, laying his head on her shoulder. As their panting slowed, Lucy began to run her fingers through the dragon-slayer's pink locks. A low rumble emitted from Natsu's chest at the pleasant tugging. Lucy removed her hands, startled by the purring sound, but broke into a fit of giggles when her partner huffed impatiently and grabbed her hands, placing them back in his hair. She looked down at the man resting on her shoulder, smiling when his head slowly lifted to meet her gaze.

"Hey." She said, biting her lip to hold in her laughter.

"Hey yourself, weirdo." Natsu snickered.

"Um, Natsu, not that I'm complaining or anything, but what the heck brought all that on?" Lucy asked as her friend pushed himself up to sit next to her, blushing heavily.

"Sorry, Luce." Natsu grinned embarrassedly. "But you really were tempting me all afternoon between the swimsuit and when you flashed me." Lucy smacked his shoulder lightly.

"I did not flash you, you idiot!" She gasped between fits of giggles. "It was the wind's fault!" She tugged at his arm, pulling him back down so they were lying face to face. Lucy sighed contently as Natsu reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. "Really though," she whispered, "where do we go from here?" The silence hung heavily between them as Natsu pondered her question. Lucy began to fidget, nervous that tonight could possibly ruin their friendship. As the seconds ticked by, her heart dropped. She sat up, turning away from Natsu before he could see the tears of disappointment forming in her eyes. She should have known not to expect any more from him. She felt the bed shift as Natsu moved behind her, gently pulling her arm to twist her back towards him. He smiled softly, reaching up to wipe her cheeks. "Honestly, I don't care where we go as long as you're with me. You're my nakama, and I'll be by your side as long as you want me." He gently pulled her toward him so their foreheads were touching.

"Really?" Lucy sniffled.

"I promise." Natsu whispered "I love you, Luce."

"I love you too, Natsu."

**Bwah! I hope you guys liked it! I was so nervous about posting this, but I wanted so badly to contribute something to the lovefest. If you did like it, pretty please leave a review. Also, if anyone has a request, after this week is over feel free to send me a message (here or on tumblr), and I will try to make it happen. Thanks again for stopping by!**

**~FairyPop~**


End file.
